Simplemente Sakura
by Adryleira
Summary: Nada que ver con la novela. Han pasado 4 años desde que Sakura capturó la última carta clow, muchas cosas cambiaron en su vida y ahora que el regresa ¿Qué más les esperará? SakuShao *hiatus*


Autoras de la serie: Grupo Clamp.

5 años…

5 años desde que una pequeña niña empezó su destino al abrir aquél libro que contenía cartas especiales, y a uno de los seres que más iba a querer en este mundo, su fiel guardián Cerberos. Sus cartas, su magia, todo empezó en ese tiempo y terminó al capturar esa última carta en el parque de diversiones un año después, y tan rápido había pasado todo, que a veces le parecía que sólo había sido un sueño, pero cuando el libro hecho con sus poderes venía hacía ella, sabía que todo pasó, que todo fue real, y eso calmaba las ideas locas de su mente, o bueno, casi todas.

Aún se preguntaba qué era del joven chino de ojos avellana del cual se enamoró. No era que no lo hubiera visto desde hace 4 años, no. Shaoran constantemente se comunicaba con ella, demo…eso no le bastaba. Miró el reloj, eran las 6:30 de la mañana, dentro de una hora entraría a la escuela, con mucha cautela se levanto, para no despertar a su guardián; entró a la ducha y en 10 minutos ya estaba afuera, se puso su uniforme y bajo a la cocina.

Se sintió extraña al oír sus pasos en aquella casa, la cual antes creía que era chica, y ahora la veía gigantesca. En la mesa sólo se encontraba el retrato de su madre, a la cual saludó como lo hacía todos los días, y mientras cocinaba, su mente se iba hacia sus recuerdos. Cuando cumplió 13 años, conoció a su bisabuelo y se enteró de que Tomoyo era su prima, y la vida no podía pintar mejor; pero a los 14 años su bisabuelo fallece, dejándoles su fortuna a ella, Touya y por supuesto Fujitaka.

Y así comenzó su dolor, a los pocos meses, su padre conocería a Noriko, una mujer que con el actuaba de la misma forma que actuaba Nadesico, pero con ella y su hermano era un demonio, mostrando claramente sus intenciones de quedarse con todo el dinero. Y así los hermanos se lo hicieron saber a su padre, quien no les quiso escuchar, les acusó de malos hijos y a pesar de que éstos le suplicaron que no se casara, lo hizo y se mudó a Kyoto, dejándolos solos.

Lo más doloroso fue que su padre no estuvo presente en su fiesta de quince años, sólo ella, Touya, Kero, Yukito, Tomoyo y un pastel. Sakura pensó que todo estaría así para siempre, y estaba contenta. Pero Touya y Yuki querían una relación más seria, así que se fueron a vivir juntos; obvio que ella no se opuso, porque sabía perfectamente que su hermano y su guardián sólo se quedarían por ella y eso no era justo, y el día que se fueron, se echó a llorar…

- ¡Kero, el desayuno está listo! - E inmediatamente nuestro glotón amigo bajó, dejando una estela de polvo de lo rápido que había volado

- ¡Ah que bien! ¿Qué preparaste Sakura-chan? - le muestra el platillo

- ¡Okonomyaki al estilo sureño! ¡Mi favorito!

- ¡Gracias por la comida! –dijeron ambos y empezaron acomer

- Kero… -

- ¿Sí?

- llegaré tarde hoy, tengo práctica con las porristas –

- Aja…- respondió más concentrado en comer

- Pero no por eso te salvaste del baño, me llevaré a burbujas –

- Pero Sakura…-

- Nada de peros, quiero que vuelvas a tu forma normal para que te bañes, si no, no hay postre ¿Queda claro? –

- Ya que…-

- Entonces ya me voy, ¡nos vemos más tarde! – Se dirige hacia la puerta y ve una fuerte tormenta - ¡ash! Tendré que llevarme el carro – se dirige a la cochera y saca su "nada lujoso" mercedes benz del año, regalo de su hermano, y emprende el camino hacia la escuela

Al llegar, se mete al estacionamiento y acomoda su carro; no era que no le gustara andar en él, sino que, estando la escuela tan cerca, no veía necesidad de usarlo, además si la veían llegar en el, le empezaban a llamar presumida. Bajó y se encontró con Tomoyo, a quien sus guardaespaldas la acababan de dejar en la entrada

- ¡Tomoyo!

- ¡Hola Sakura! – saludó la joven que cada día se parecía más a Nadesico, exceptuando los ojos azules, claro. Esperó a que su amiga la alcanzara- ¿Qué tal tu mañana?-

- Como siempre, ¿y tu?

- Ay pues yo me estuve viendo todas tus películas de cuando eras card captor –

- Ehhhh - a Sakura le sale una gota en la cabeza – Tomoyo… ¿Aún te divierte eso?

- ¡Por supuesto! No puedo olvidar la emocionante niñez que tuvimos primita, ¿Volverás a modelar mis trajes, verdad? – la toma de las manos con los ojos llenos de estrellas

- Pero Tomoyo… -

- Pero nada, Touya y Yukito te regañan mucho porque últimamente no has practicado nada y tu magia ha disminuido, recuerda que eres la bruja más poderosa del mundo; además, Yue vive de ti – contestó en un tono más serio

- Es cierto – reflexiona – Si me debilito Yue y Yukito no viven…ahhh que remedio, volveré a practicar – susurra resignada

- ¡Perfecto! – Salta la chica llena de alegría – esta noche nos veremos en tu casa y te llevaré un traje nuevo ¿De acuerdo?

- Si…nunca cambiarás Tomoyo – En eso suena la campana que indica el inicio de clases y ambas chicas se dirigen a su salón, al llegar se encuentran con dos de sus tres amigas de la infancia

- ¡Buenos Días!

- ¡Buenos Días Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan! – Contestan el saludo - ¿Oigan ya supieron la noticia? – pregunta Shiharu, quien ahora se peinaba con una larga trenza que le llegaba hasta el principio de las piernas.

- ¿Cuál? -

- Transfirieron a un nuevo chico a la escuela – contesta Naoko, que se había quitado los lentes y a quien su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros

- ¿Saben de donde viene?– preguntó la ojiverde, curiosa como siempre, además de que también tenía una ligera esperanza de que fuera su antiguo amor.

- No, nadie lo sabe – esta vez quien contestó fue Rika, quien recién llegaba al salón. Llevaba el pelo un poco más largo que cuando niña, sólo que ahora lo traía recogido en una coleta a la mitad de la cabeza – Yoshiyuki me dijo que el joven pidió que no se corriera la voz – Se preguntarán ¿Porqué habló con tanta familiaridad del profesor Terada? Simple, porque con tan solo 16 años era ya su esposa; esta relación a Sakura le recordaba mucho la relación de sus padres, ya que se casaron cuando su madre tenía la misma edad, exceptuando claro, que su amiga se enamoró desde niña de el. Con el paso del tiempo, Terada la dejó de ver como una niña e irremediablemente también se enamoró de ella, convirtiéndola en su novia; y hace poco habían decidido casarse ¿Resultado? Como los padres de ella eran tan conservadores, pusieron el grito en el cielo y le retiraron el habla…y todo apoyo con sus estudios. Pero eso a la joven pareja no le importó y se unieron. Eran muy felices.

- Vaya, que raro – Contestó Sakura, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la profesora entró y Sakura súbitamente sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza y sus sentidos se descontrolaban, no, no podía ser…

- Jóvenes seguramente ya sabrán que hay un nuevo alumno en esta clase, es extranjero, aunque hace años ya había estudiado aquí, seguramente muchos lo conocen – la profesora volteó hacia la puerta – pasa favor – E inmediatamente entró al salón un joven alto, blanco, de cabellos marrón y ojos del mismo color. El mundo de Sakura se detuvo, y sólo alcanzó a pronunciar un nombre.

- Shaoran…-


End file.
